


In The Arms Of An Archangel

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Archangels, F/M, Knotting, Mates, Mating, NSFW, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Threat to reader, a/o, alpha!michael, alpha/beta/omega, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In order to fight the Darkness, they need Michael. The reader is the only one who can free him, but when she does so, life gets a whole bunch more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Arms Of An Archangel

Picking up the third book of the morning, you opened it to the front cover, sipping at your coffee. The radio played quietly in the background, tuned to one of your favourite stations. No other sound permeated the bunker, and you liked it that way. It helped you to research in peace.

The Winchesters were out on a hunt with Castiel, and you were grateful for the lack of overbearing presence in the underground lair. You loved all three of the idjits, but they were so damn overprotective sometimes that it got on your nerves. But of course, it was their nature, Alphas or not, they were going to protect the smallest one of the group, right?

You stifled a yawn, contemplating returning to bed. You'd been up early this morning, unable to sleep, due to it being your time of the month. You didn't feel it like other omegas did, with the help of the new suppressants on the market. You'd found it easy to pass for a Beta for most of your life. It helped that it was sort of safer that way. _And_ you got the choice of being able to ignore Sam and Dean's pheromones. Not that either of them seemed bothered by you in the slightest.

The bunker door opened loudly and you frowned; you hadn't been expecting the boys back for at least another day. Standing and moving backwards, you left the radio playing as you concealed yourself behind a bookcase, grabbing a hidden gun from one of the shelves.

'Y/N?!' The shout was familiar and you sagged in relief, not realising how on edge you'd been. Castiel emerged from the stairwell, looking around for you. Taking a step out of your hiding spot, you smiled weakly. 'There you are.'

'Sorry, Cas. Wasn't expecting company.'

His eyes landed on the gun in your hand. 'So I see. Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' You replied, a frown crossing your face. 'What's wrong? Are the boys okay?'

'Sam and Dean are fine. But I need your help with something.'

'And that would be?' You moved closer, setting the gun down.

'We have discovered a possible route to defeating the Darkness.' You looked up at the angel in surprise, and he continued talking, as if oblivious to your shock at his words. 'Sam has been having visions. At first we thought it was directing him towards Lucifer.'

'As in...the...the Devil?' You stuttered, and Cas nodded.

'But we have been made aware that we in fact, need to summon Michael.'

Your eyes widened significantly. 'The Archangel Michael? The one who...who wanted...' You sat down. 'Oh boy. That's big.'

'Yes. It is a large demand. Unfortunately, there are some things we need for the spell that are proving difficult to lay our hands on.' He looked down at you, a tight grimace on his face. 'And one of them, we shall definitely need your help for.'

You raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. 'I don't see how I can help. I just...sit here and research. I've barely gone on a salt and burn. Well, there was that werewolf but Dean wasn't happy with me heading out on that one, and they tend to go for me cos I'm the girl, and...' You paused, sensing discomfort. 'I'm babbling again, aren't I?'

'You do seem to do that when you are...nervous?' Cas grinned. 'You can help, Y/N. One of the necessities of the spell is that it is performed by someone with a pure soul.'

'A pure soul?' Scrunching your brow together, you lowered your voice. 'I'm not a virgin, Cas. I really hate to break that to you, but just because I'm an Omega...'

'No, no.' He shook his head. 'Pure doesn't always equate with virgin. I'm well aware of your dalliances in the past.'

'Geez, make it sound like I'm a slut, why don't you?' The scowl on your face didn't get across that you were joking, and Cas stopped, unaware of how to continue. 'You know, for someone with extensive knowledge of pop culture references, you're still trying to figure out that human thing huh?'

'I'm not sure I follow.'

'Forget it. So I have to perform the spell?'

'Yes. Dean and Sam are currently negotiating for the last ingredient we need, which has been very difficult to obtain.'

'And what's that?' You asked, thinking back to the stuff Sam had to get for the spell to remove the Mark.

'We needed a piece of the rock that Moses wrote the ten commandments on.'

'Wow. That sounds difficult.'

'It was.' Castiel nodded, picking up the book you'd been working through. 'But I am confident in their abilities to get what they need.' He smiled. 'As always, the Winchesters come through in a punch.'

'Pinch.' You corrected.

'Oh.' He frowned. 'I don't understand.'

You giggled. 'You're a hoot, you know that?'

*****

'So we do this, and _I_ have to sort of...pull Michael free?' You paled, thinking through what was needed. Sam and Dean had arrived back with the piece of rock you needed, and Castiel had gotten straight to work setting everything up, the centre of the spell being a large mirror in the “dungeon”. It worked as a focal point, and a representation of a doorway at the same time, not that you understood any of that when the angel explained.

'You have to visualise. Adam's body is most likely not intact, as physical form in the cage is not possible.'

'I had a physical form in the cage.' Sam said, frowning, as Cas shook his head.

'For about a day. Any longer than that, and there wouldn't have been a body to pull out.' The angel sighed. 'We need you to put the image of Michael firmly in your mind. One of his former vessels. Otherwise, he will be celestial and of no use to us.' He paused. 'This will lock him in his form. He won't be able to possess anyone else. Whatever form he is in when you pull him through the doorway, he will be in for eternity. Unless he's killed.'

'Right.' You took a breath. 'So what do we do?'

'Stand in front of the mirror.' Castiel directed you and you moved. 'Dean, Sam, I need you to stand back over there.'

'What if something goes wrong?' Dean piped up, concern on his face. 'I don't want Y/N getting hurt.'

'Oh, calm your Alpha, Dean.' You hissed. 'I'm perfectly capable.'

Sam chuckled. 'Anyone would think _she_ was the Alpha. She's so bossy.'

You scowled at him, before looking to Cas. 'What now?'

'I'm certain nothing untoward will happen, Dean.' The angel addressed his friend. 'Even so, I can pull Y/N away.' His gaze moved to you. 'I will perform the spell. You are the only one who reach through and pull Michael free. But remember to think hard, focus on his form. Otherwise...'

'Celestial, yeah, I get it.' You looked at the mirror, exhaling softly. Castiel stood behind you, starting to chant under his breath, growing louder with each repetition. The language sounded like ancient Enochian and you felt the air around you vibrate and pulse. The hairs on your arms stood on end, and Cas started to drop ingredients onto the stone Dean and Sam had located. You kept your eyes on the mirror, waiting for the sign to reach in.

The air thickened impossibly, and you swallowed, nerves balling in your stomach. The mirror rippled, and without being told, you reached out, sticking your hand through the glass. It felt warm to the touch, and looked like the scene from the Matrix where Neo got covered in the metallic stuff. With a flush of courage, you reached in, feeling your hand get hotter and hotter, almost as if you were passing through warm water, until the tips of your fingers stung. All you could hear was wind and Castiel's voice still chanting behind you. Thunder cracked through the room, and you barely heard Dean's shout as you focused on the last form you remembered seeing Michael in.

From the other side of the mirror, where your arm was submerged up to the shoulder, a hand gripped yours, hot to the touch and you shrieked, pulling back, but your hand was gripped tightly. From somewhere behind you, someone shouted for you to focus, and you squeezed your eyes shut tightly, and began to pull, the hot fingers around your wrist offering little resistance.

It felt like you were pulling uselessly, until something gave way and the room cleared with a blindly light. You felt yourself hit the floor, your butt bumping painfully onto concrete as a body tumbled from the mirror, naked and shivering. You didn't dare open your eyes, groaning in pain from where you'd banged yourself up.

When you finally gathered the courage to open your eyes and see if the spell had worked, you saw Cas running over with a blanket to cover whatever you'd pulled out. Sam was at your side, Dean not far behind as you sat up, hissing at the sudden pain in your wrist. Pulling your sleeve back, you saw a red hand-print, almost burnt onto the skin.

'That looks painful.' Sam frowned, and Dean cleared his throat.

'I've seen that before.'

'Yes. I left a similar mark on Dean. It will fade. It is simply where you have been in contact with an angel's grace.'

You looked over at the shuddering form underneath the blanket. A mop of wet brown – almost black – hair peeked out from under the heavy fabric and you looked up to Castiel. 'Is he...? Did it work?' You weren't sure what else to ask.

'He is alive. And he is Michael.' Castiel knelt down, placing a hand on Michael's shoulder.

'He's...' Dean glared. 'He's Dad.'

'He is simply wearing the form he previously occupied. Your father is dead, as you well know, Dean.'

The hunter's glare didn't diminish, and he helped you to your feet, unaware of your eyes being fixed on the archangel you'd just pulled out of hell. There was a faint glow around him, and you felt an overwhelming urge to run to his side. Which was odd.

Sam's voice dragged you back into the conversation and you blinked, drawing your eyes away from Michael. 'We should get some cream on this burn.'

'I'm okay.' You said, voice barely above a whisper. 'I'd...if you don't mind, I wanna...help Cas.'

Dean scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. It wasn't hard to figure out that his dislike for angels was now focused on Michael. Especially considering the history. 'How long is this gonna take? We've got a ritual to do. He's supposed to help us.'

Cas glared right back at his human friend, all the while holding the half-dead archangel up. 'He has just been pulled from Hell. I thought humans were supposed to have compassion?' Dean didn't answer; he turned on his heel and left, throwing a terse _you know where I'll be_ over his shoulder. You didn't watch him leave, too busy pulling yourself from Sam's grip to walked over and help Cas.

'Michael?' You whispered, hooking yourself under his unsupported shoulder. The archangel groaned, lifting his head. 'Michael, can you hear me?' He blinked, clearing his eyes, looking at you but looking through you at the same time.

'I...you got me out.' He said quietly, and you nodded, using your free hand to push his chest backwards as he slumped a little more. As your skin made contact, his entire body jolted like he'd been hit by lightening and he straightened, his vision a little clearer.

'It's you.' He whispered, and then collapsed completely.

*****

You sat in your room, listening to Dean and Sam having a shouting match down the hall. Castiel had placed Michael in one of the adjoining guest rooms, and the archangel was still out cold. You'd been fighting the urge to be at his side for the last hour or so, and ever since he'd literally landed in the bunker, you'd been feeling sick and uneasy.

It was odd. If you didn't know any better, you'd say that Michael's appearance had triggered a proper heat for the first time in your life. Your palms were clammy, you were hungry, tired, and most of all, you were horny as hell. And you weren't sure what one to act on first.

The door to the bunker slammed, and you couldn't hear any more shouting. Standing up, you left your bedroom, seeing Sam in the corridor, heading for his own room.

'Dean's not happy, huh?' You asked.

Sam shrugged. 'He thinks this might be a mistake.' You sighed, crossing over the corridor, to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. A strange look crossed his face, and you brought your head back a little in confusion. 'Did you change your perfume?' He asked, and you shook your head, unconsciously squeezing your thighs together. He sniffed, and his eyes widened. 'Y/N...you're in...you're...'

'I know, okay!' You waved your hands anxiously. 'I wasn't expecting it. I took all my suppressants but apparently my body decided it didn't like me any more.' You felt miserable. 'I don't wanna do this. It's gonna be too uncomfortable for everyone.'

'Maybe you should stay with Castiel. Angels don't have the same...urges as us, after all.' Sam smiled tightly, but you could see the effect you were having on him. It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't his – it was chemistry and a matter of controlling yourself.

'Good plan.' You mustered a nod and backed away, heading for the room next to his. You heard his door shut quietly with a click, before diving into the relative safety of the guest room, where the angel and archangel were squirrelled away.

Castiel looked up as you entered, his nose buried in a book. 'Y/N.' He looked a little surprised to see you there.

'Hey.' You waved, and he frowned.

'What's wrong?'

Your legs wobbled and you leant against the wall by the door. On the bed, Michael stirred, his lower half covered by the blanket, and his top half covered by a shirt Sam had lent. Your eyes were drawn to him, and something thumped in your chest. It wasn't a physical thump, but you felt it all the same, and Castiel frowned.

'Y/N?' He stood up, moving towards you, discarding his book on the table. His larger frame blocked your view of the bed and you squeezed your eyes shut, your breath coming in short, rapid pants. Cas' hand on your shoulder was barely noticeable and you didn't hear the concern in his voice as he spoke your name over and over. All you could hear was blood rushing through your veins, your heart beating so hard in your chest you thought it might break. Sweat broke out across your body, and then suddenly, a voice split through _everything_ , clear cut and directed at you.

'You feel it.'

Castiel span from where he was practically holding you up, seeing Michael sat up on the bed, his pupils blow wide as he stared at you, and the lower angel immediately sensed the atmosphere in the room thicken.

'You need to take her away, Castiel.' Michael warned. 'Immediately.'

'What are you doing to her?' Cas' voice had an edge to it, although Michael seemed unimpressed with his demeanour.

'For her own safety, remove her.'

Cas' mouth set into a thin line, and he pulled you into his arms tightly, before willing himself away from the room. You reached out at the last second, a cry of negativity faltering on your lips, before the bedroom disappeared and you were outside the bunker, away from the archangel.

'No!' You breathed, collapsing to the leafy floor. It was cold outside, but you didn't seem to notice, still sweating. 'Cas...you have to take me back.' He shook his head, crouching next to you.

'Something is wrong, Y/N. You are sick.'

'I'm _not_ sick.' You growled, grabbing the lapels of his jacket. 'I'm an Omega. I'm in _heat._ '

The angel frowned. 'But you...you don't experience the full symptoms. Dean said you were more Beta than Omega and that was why you were able to stay here.'

You groaned, feeling everything in your body tearing itself in two. The pulse of your heart was too much to bear. 'Well, obviously that isn't the case any more.' You let go of his coat, sinking onto the ground in an extremely uncomfortable position, but you were beyond caring. 'Something happened when I touched Michael. Like he knew me.'

Cas looked back towards the bunker, knowing, even with his limited experience of Omegas, that you could not return to a place currently inhabited by two, possibly three, Alphas. 'I do not understand. Angels do not have Alpha, nor Omega attributes. Our vessels do, but angels are able to ascend beyond those needs. Michael would not have any impact on your biology.'

'What about the vessel he's in?' You looked up. 'He's in John. Or what was John.'

'Yes, but the human soul is no longer in residence. I am the same. I did not incur any feelings in you.' Castiel frowned. 'I should take you somewhere safe until this is resolved.'

'Where? I can't go to a motel or anything. Another Alpha might...' You scowled. 'You'll have to take me to Sioux Falls.'

'Sioux Falls? We don't...' He paused. 'Jody Mills. The Sheriff.'

'She can help. She's a Beta. She's got a cabin in the middle of nowhere.' You grunted as you pushed yourself to your feet. 'We'll worry about my stuff later.' Cas nodded, offering you the support of his arm.

'As you wish.'

*****

'Y/N?' Jody's voice disturbed you from the nap you'd been taken and you sat up, still feeling the ache in your bones. The sheriff smiled as she pushed the door open, a tray in her hands, a bowl of soup, a glass of orange juice and a container of extra strength Tylenol on it. 'I brought you some dinner. You haven't eaten since you got here, and I doubt it was the first thing on your mind.' You nodded gratefully at the kind hearted Beta, accepting the tray and pouncing on the pain killers.

'Thank you, Sheriff Mills.' You swallowed down the pills as she sat on the bed.

'It's Jody.' She reprimanded, but in a friendly manner. 'How are you feeling?'

'Strung out. Tired.' _Horny_. You left the last one in your thoughts, swallowing the orange juice as if you hadn't had a drink in weeks. 'Wondering what's brought this on.'

Jody smiled tightly. 'I spoke to a friend of mine who works with Omegas at Sioux Falls General. She said that this might be caused by you being in close proximity to _your_ Alpha.'

'I don't have an Alpha.' You replied simply. 'Never have. I've never needed one.' A horrifying thought crossed your mind. 'It wouldn't be Dean or Sam. That's...disturbing for one. They're like my big brothers.'

'No, but Sam called me. Apparently Michael has been _vocal_ about you not coming back. Because he's afraid of hurting you.'

A look of confused settled on your face. 'Michael wouldn't hurt me. Castiel said he couldn't be an Alpha. He's an angel. An archangel at that.'

'Well, Sam had a theory on that too. Because Michael has been brought back and for all intents and purposes that vessel is _his_ body now; Sam thinks that Michael is slightly more human than he should be.'

'I don't...I don't understand.' You whispered, pushing the tray away. You weren't hungry anyway, and Jody looked down at the untouched food in dismay, which prompted you to try and placate her. 'I'll eat it later.'

'It's better warm.' She encouraged, but your mind had already drifted. You thought of Cas, wondering if he had any idea what was going on.

As if on cue, he appeared in the room, the fluttering of wings accompanying him. Jody jumped a little, unused to the sudden appearances of angels in her cabin. 'Geez. Do angels not knock?'

'Not normally,' he offered, before focusing his attention on you. 'I heard you pray.'

'I wasn't praying. I was thinking.' You scowled. 'Can you not tell the difference?'

'It sounded like prayer. Your thoughts must have been particularly strong.' He moved closer. 'How are you feeling now you are away from...from Michael?'

'Like it's numb.' You said quietly. 'But still there. It's not going to hold off this time, Cas. It's not like the other times...the other heats went away quietly. But I can feel it, at the back of my mind. Whatever is going on...if this is because I've been near whoever is supposed to be my Alpha -'

'It's Michael.' Castiel said, sounding burdened to deliver the news. Your eyes widened.

'But you said -'

'I know what I said. Sam had an idea -'

'That because it isn't really a vessel anymore, right? Jody told me.' You sighed. 'I don't want an Alpha. I was happy the way things were.'

'I have spoken to Michael at length. He is...not faring well. If you and him had never touched, never met, this would be different. But he knows who you are. He says he dreamt of you in the cage...and before.' The trenchcoated angel let loose an exaggerated breath. 'It's him that has triggered the...heat in you. And he is now in rut, which is not conductive to his health. He is recovering from hell, after all. For all accounts, he and Lucifer continued their fight. And they've been tearing strips out of each other for centuries.'

You paled, knowing exactly what that meant. Heats could kill an Omega, but a rut for an Alpha was just as dangerous. It could kill them...or they could kill others. It was a primal force, a stupid one in your opinion, and you hated that eventually, instinct _would_ take over.

'Is he secure?'

Castiel nodded. 'He is. We have bound him. Whilst he is in human form, he still retains some heavenly abilities. He still has grace, he still has his wings. He can still burn out a soul if he needs to. He just can't leave that form or possess anyone else, and he can be killed by normal human methods. It would not take an angel blade to put him down.'

'But killing him isn't an option, right?' Jody interjected, and Cas shook his head.

'If we kill Michael, we run the risk of Y/N also dying. This isn't just any heat. This is predestined. Whatever the plan was, it was always if you and Michael met, you would be together.'

'We weren't supposed to meet.' You whispered, almost feeling a little sad at the idea that someone out there was meant for you, but at the same time, not.

'Michael doesn't think so.' Cas sounded sympathetic at least.

'Some kind of cruel joke.' You slouched into the bed, tuning out. Cas and Jody both seemed to sense this, and quietly left the room.

When the door shut behind them, you allowed the tears to fall.

*****

It was dark and windy outside the cabin, a storm raging through Sioux Falls. Jody was watching some awful sounding reality show on television, occasionally taking a phone call. You couldn't hear details, but you thought her adopted daughter might have called in once or twice, and Cas had definitely called. The last one had been Sam, and you'd tried to listen in, but failed.

With a sigh, you rolled over, looking at the clock and seeing it was nearly midnight. The storm had been going for hours, and you'd been crying for just as long. Your face was swollen and blotchy and you felt awful.

It felt a little stupid, crying over something you weren't supposed to have. It was more fear that drove your feelings, the thought that you'd be forced into something you'd never considered – never wanted. Ever since you'd presented as an Omega at the age of sixteen, you'd never felt the need to mate. You'd only ever known one other Omega, and he'd been happily mated less than a year after presenting. But your heats never hurt, never caused a problem. Eventually, your mother had taken you to a specialist, concerned that there was something wrong with you, but they hadn't found anything.

You were just different. As the years went by, you never questioned it, you found your calling helping others, helping hunters, and when you'd settled in with Sam and Dean, they'd assumed you were a Beta. It was only after a vampire hunt gone slightly wrong that you'd admitted your true status to them.

They were the first people to accept it without question. And now it seemed like you couldn't go back to them either.

The storm outside rattled the windows, and you curled into the blankets, trying to escape the misery and discomfort racking your body. You'd lied earlier, to everyone else and yourself. It wasn't getting better. It was getting worse. And you knew there was only one way to stop it.

Taking an Alpha. Becoming what you'd never been prepared to be.

Jody's phone rang in the other room, clashing with a loud clap of thunder, and you jumped as the room filled with lightening. All at once, you weren't alone, and the shadow in the corner stood straight, wings extended and clearly visible. You scrambled from the covers, standing tall on shaky legs.

'Sam? Calm down, I can't hear you properly.' Jody was saying, as your eyes met Michael's across the room. 'What do you mean he's gone?'

Sam was calling to tell her that Michael had escaped. Clearly, as he was stood in front of you, Sam's oversized shirt swamping his slightly smaller stature, but leaving him no less intimidating. The door rattled to his side, and he glanced at it, unconcerned.

'I can't get in. No, Sam, I mean I can't get the door open!' There was panic in Jody's voice, and you wanted to call out to her, but found yourself immobilised, locked in a staring contest with the archangel opposite you.

'You're...you're here for me.' You whispered, finding your voice. Michael nodded slowly, but didn't move. If you didn't know better, you'd think he was as afraid as you were.

'Castiel!' Jody's shocked voice followed a loud thud against the door. 'I don't think we're getting in there.'

'It's Michael.' _Well, duh_. Your brain provided commentary. Castiel hit the door again. 'It is futile. He broke loose from the bunker, I'm afraid his...instincts have compromised him.'

'Not quite yet.' Michael muttered, glancing at the door again, this time with annoyance written across his face. He stepped closer and you shrank back, not afraid of him, but afraid of what everything meant. 'I won't hurt you.' He said quietly, his wings folding down behind his back, but not disappearing. You watched, wary of his intentions, but drawn to his handsome features, and awed by the beauty of the shining white feathers at his back. 'Y/N, please do not be afraid of me.' He was almost begging.

Your brow dipped and you shook your head. 'I'm not afraid of you.' Your voice was hoarse. 'I was never afraid.'

'Why do you retreat from me?' He asked, cocking his head to the side.

'Because I never wanted an Alpha.' You replied, honestly. 'And you didn't want me either.'

'I wanted you before I even saw you.' Michael replied, dismissing your concern. 'My father...he admitted that he had made a mistake. I was the first. I was _the_ Alpha.' He smiled sadly. 'He never made anyone for me. Until you.'

'I was...'

'You were Chosen.' He said, and you shuddered at the deep timbre of his voice. 'For me. My father just never expected for his plans to be...disrupted how they were.' He looked around the room. 'He certainly never intended for the Darkness to be released.'

'B-but you...Dean and Sam, Cas...they all said you could stop it.'

His chin tucked into his chest briefly, but you weren't sure if he was nodding. Instead, he moved around the room, touching random objects. Castiel called your name, and Michael scowled at the door.

'I would prefer if we were somewhere quieter.' He said, reaching out to you. You stared at his hand, unsure of whether to take it or not. 'Please, Y/N. I will not hurt you. Despite the consequences, I would never make you do what you did not want.' You nodded absently, before stretching out your fingers to meet him.

Castiel thudded against the door again, Jody calling your name again.

Your eyes locked on Michael's and he smiled, warmly.

The door burst open. Cas rushed in.

And found an empty room.

*****

You didn't recognise the place Michael had brought you to. It was quiet, and daytime, so you weren't even sure if you were still in America. The house was small, decorated in pastels, with a little garden out of the front. It looked like it was surrounded by woodland, and you knew that he'd purposely chosen it because it was secluded.

'Michael?' You asked, tentatively.

'We are...somewhere safe.' He said quietly, moving away from you, his wings folding away until they were not visible anymore. You watched him closely, edging towards the windows. 'If you wish to leave, I will return you to the cabin. I will not take you back to the bunker. You are not safe there at the moment.'

'Because I've gone into heat, haven't I?' You whispered. 'Because all this...it's changed me.'

'It has.' He nodded, affirming your suspicions. 'I wish it could be another way but...' He sighed, sounding almost desperate, which was odd for an all powerful being. 'I will not force this on you.'

'Do we have a choice? It's either this or die.' You moved across the room, seeking out a chair. It wasn't helping that your stomach was churning, and your nerves were frayed to hell; along with the heat, you were shaking all over.

'We can let it pass. There is a slim chance we will survive.'

'But they...they need you to fight the Darkness.'

'I can do that.' He said. 'I can fight the instinct long enough to lock her away.' He shook his head with a grim smile. 'It is impossible to kill her. She is older than God. And God cannot be killed.' His eyes landed on you as you leant your head into your hands. 'You are suffering.'

'It hurts.' You whispered. 'I'm not used to it. I've never...I've never had a proper heat.'

'I can understand that.' He said, a hint of amusement in his voice. 'I have never experienced the need for another like I do for you.' He sat at the table opposite you. 'I am lucky that my father chose such a beautiful mate for me.'

'That's slightly creepy.' You smiled. 'It's a compliment but it's creepy that your dad “chose” me.' Michael chuckled, and it wasn't an unattractive sound. Your smile widened and you dropped your hands to the table. 'But you said you wouldn't...'

'I will not force anything you do not want.' He said, quietly. 'Although it may or may not kill both of us, I will not make you choose a path you do not wish to travel.'

'Do you want me?' You asked, shocked by your own question. Michael blanched a little, as taken aback by your directness as you were. 'I mean, like...are you attracted to me, or are you just saying all that to make me feel better?'

He didn't consider his answer. 'I already told you that I wanted you before I saw you. For a millennia...longer...I've felt a pull inside me. But I knew it was not time. When I fell into the cage...I did not think I would ever find...' He paused, searching for the word. 'Peace.'

'But you were going to destroy the world.'

'In order to save it, yes. But you would not have been harmed.'

'You can't know that.' You protested, and Michael shook his head.

'You would not have been harmed.' He repeated. 'Not that it matters. What's done is done. There is no changing it.' He gestured around himself. 'And we are here now.'

'How long do I have?' You asked, rubbing your thumbs around each other, not looking at him. You weren't sure if you wanted to know, and you already felt split in two – one half wanting to simply allow him to take you, to complete what your instincts were screaming at you to do, and the other half too torn up in agony to care anymore. In the middle was your brain, unsure of what to do.

'I can't answer that.' He reached forward, his hand hovering over yours before he took the plunge, covering your skin with his warm palm. 'But we have some time. This place is safe. Go upstairs and rest. Decide. I will let Castiel know you are unharmed.'

You nodded, pulling your hands away from his, noticing the flinch on his face when you did so and feeling your own body protest at the loss of such a small touch. Without looking back, you walked up the stairs, dragging yourself into the first bedroom you saw and laying down. Within moment, you were asleep.

*****

When you awoke, feeling oddly refreshed, Michael was sat in a chair opposite the bed, watching you. You jumped up, panicking, before you remembered what had happened.

'Michael?'

His eyes darted up, connecting with yours and you realised he had been deep in thought.

'Are you okay?' You asked, swinging your legs over the side of the bed. He nodded, before leaning forward.

'You rested well?'

'I did.' A yawn split your mouth and you snickered a little. 'I wasn't expecting to...'

'I may have...aided with that.' He said, sounding a little sheepish. 'You were exhausted and I was...worried.'

'You were worried?' Your brain struggled to process that. 'But...you don't know me...you don't...' He shook his head, standing from the chair. He was tense, like an animal in a cage, and you could sense his Alpha hormones pervading the air. It was hard to resist, and your fingers curled into the bedspread tightly.

'This is...unusual. I may not know you...Y/N, but...my mind, my body...they all recognise you as Omega...as my Omega. It is hard not to...'

'Yeah, I know.' You whispered, looking down at your hands, white knuckled against the bed. 'It's...I don't know what to do. It's not like I don't find you attractive...even though it's weird you looked exactly like John Winchester...not that he wasn't good looking, but that would be just...' You clamped your mouth shut. 'I'm babbling. Sorry. I'm...nervous and horny and...oh god, shut up.' You covered your mouth with one hand. 'I totally didn't mean to blaspheme.'

Michael chuckled, coming to kneel before you. 'I don't mind. I've heard worse.' You smiled, feeling his hands on your knees, and your body acted of its own accord, drifting closer to him. With the softest of touches, you pressed your lips to his, kissing him softly. At first he was hard, unyielding – he'd probably never kissed _anyone_ – but as you continued to hold fast, he relaxed, his hands sliding further up to pull you closer.

With a sharp gasp, you pulled away, looking at him, trying not to show the uncontrollable lust spreading through your entire body.

'You are...' He smiled. 'I don't believe I have the words.'

You dipped your head, slightly bashful, your hands laying on his where they were positioned on your thighs, his thumbs rubbing circles into the denim of your pants. 'You've been so...kind, gentle with me. I wasn't expecting...'

'You thought I would pin you down and rut you like a beast?' He asked, no offence in his tone, but more of a general statement. 'From what I understand, many Alphas behave that way.' He leaned close again. 'But I am not any Alpha. I have significantly more control than others. And I will not push you.' His gaze dropped to your hands, laying over his. 'If you decide you wish to pursue this course of action, I will keep you safe, Y/N. I will return you to the bunker, and you will not have to stay with me. If you need me, I will be there, but I will not disrupt your life.'

'What if...what if I wanted to stay with you?'

He smiled softly, raising one of your hands to his lips. 'Then I would be wherever you wished to call home. I do not believe that any Omega should be treated as lesser. You would be loved and cherished, no matter if you were by my side, or not.'

'L-loved?' You blinked, your throat dry.

Michael grinned. 'You were created for me to love. Why would I do anything else?'

You swallowed around the lump in your throat. 'But...'

'You do not love me.' He said, matter-of-factly. 'And I would not force that upon you either.'

The way he was acting, the way he was speaking, you realised it would not be difficult to fall for him. He was gentle, far more so than you'd ever expected of any Alpha trying to mate you. Granted, you'd never been in contact with any of those, but this was entirely new territory for you.

Changing the subject sounded like a good idea.

'Can I...can I see your wings?' You asked, quietly. 'I only glimpsed them earlier, and they were so beautiful. I would like to see them again...if you don't mind.' You added quickly, not wanting to offend him. Michael seemed taken aback by the idea, before he smiled.

'Of course you can see them.' He stretched, and his wings manifested, almost filling the small room. 'It is very complimentary that you find my wings beautiful.'

'Well, they are.' You blushed, dragging your eyes over the white feathers, tinged with gold at the edges. He had three separate pairs, the top pair being longer, with the smaller ones at the bottom. They must have been six feet wide at least, and as he stretched them for you to see better, you found your hands leaving his to reach over his shoulder.

As you touched the largest of his three pairs, your fingers gliding over the feathers softly, Michael groaned and leaned into the touch. You stopped immediately, concerned you'd hurt him. As if he sensed your worry, he shook his head. 'Please. Do not stop. I've...I've never had my wings caressed by anyone. It is an...intimate act.'

'Oh.' You gasped, before boldly tracing a line along the top of his wing, down to his shoulder blade. Michael's groan shot straight to your core, his hands tightening on your thighs, and you bit your bottom lip, feeling your arousal pooling between your legs.

'Maybe this -' Michael started, his breathing coming faster in short pants. 'Was not such a good idea. We should stop...'

'I don't want to.' You said, raking your fingers through his feathers like you would through hair. Michael growled, his eyes snapping open as he zeroed in on you, pulling you into a deeper kiss, his tongue demanding entrance to the hot cavern of your mouth.

Without warning, your body exploded into heat, and you made your decision. If it was to spend the rest of your life feeling like this, feeling this deep connection to another being, then it was worth it. Hell, you'd discover the rest as you went.

Michael seemed to sense your acceptance, and pulled you closer, and you fell forward, your legs on either side of his bent knees, your core pressed hot against his pelvis. He was already hard and wanting, his arms holding you as close as possible.

'Y/N...' He gasped, standing straight with you in his arms. 'I cannot...if this is your decision...' He was almost whimpering with need as he fell to the bed with you under him, and you nodded, not sure if you could form a coherent sentence. You'd never felt anything like this, and if it was how you went out, you didn't really care any more. 'Say yes, please.' He begged, and you gasped as his fingers grazed your centre.

'Yes, Michael. Yes.' His wings arched above you and then disappeared entirely, leaving him free to move easily. He kissed you hard, pulling at your shirt, before scowling.

'You...there's too much...' He seemed to be struggling to talk, and with a frustrated grunt, he clicked his fingers, rendering you both naked on the small bed. 'I need you.' He had no other explanation and you didn't want one. Pulling him back to you, his body flush against yours, you captured his lips again, giving as good as you got. You might be an Omega, and he might be an archangel, but you weren't going to lay there doing nothing.

Pushing one leg out and hooking it over his hip, you applied pressure to one side, rolling the both of you so he was underneath, allowing you better access to explore his body. You licked and nipped at his neck, enjoying every little whimper and keening sound he made, before securing your lips around his right nipple, teasing it with your tongue.

You'd never thought you'd heard an angel take the Lord's name in vain, but Michael did. He arched up into you, his cock hard and wanting, jutting into your thigh insistently. You shifted, pinning his length between your bodies, lying against your hot slit, your slick already wetting him.

'Y/N,' he gasped, his hands grasping your hips with bruising intensity. 'Please.'

Your Alpha was begging.

You liked that.

Deciding enough was enough, you sat up straight, dragging your nails lightly over his toned stomach, moving your hips slightly to stimulate his cock, and his eyes rolled back into his head. You smiled, before lifting yourself enough to accommodate his cock. As soon as the tip of his member found your entrance, he slid home, both of you crying out in tandem at the simple feeling of coming home.

Yes, God had made this angel for you. Or you'd been made for him. Whatever, whichever one it was, it didn't matter. You could _feel_ everything, every inch of him filling you, moving against you, and it was haunting – you knew just from his touch that this was only going to get better.

Your orgasm approached without warning, starting as a spark in your belly, spiralling into uncontrollable spasms, which left your walls clenching around him relentlessly. As you ceased being able to move, Michael took over, lifting you off of his thick cock to plunge you back down again, his hands leaving marks on your hips. His face contorted in pleasure as you rode out your climax on him, and when you were done, he pulled you off to lay you on the bed.

Entering you once more, he held your hands above your head, worshipping every inch of skin he could touch with his lips, his thrusts steady and strong, hitting all the right spots inside you to keep you quivering underneath him. You could feel his approach to the edge as he kept a constant pace, his mouth using more teeth on your skin to mark you. You liked that; the feeling that he was laying claim to you, and as he moved up your neck once more, you jerked your head forward, latching onto his neck with teeth and tongue, sucking hard.

Apparently, that was his undoing as he grunted, thrust and his knot swelled inside you, filling you to the brim. Less than a second later, he was coming hard inside you, and you screamed in ecstasy, releasing his neck only for him to bite you back.

The world was swimming, and you could barely feel the heavy weight of the angel on your body. A lazy grin spread over your face, and you shut your eyes, hearing the rustle of feathers. Michael moved, careful not to hurt you, his body still joined to yours as he wrapped his wings around the both of you like a cocoon. He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, not speaking again as you fell into the most restful sleep you'd ever had in your life.

It wasn't the path you'd have chosen a year ago, but life changes quickly. Right now, right here, you felt safe, warm...and loved.

In the arms of an angel.

 


End file.
